The invention is a template to be used in the process of forming shark's teeth in a sheet of material. Shark's teeth are decorative triangles of tucked material which are formed in a sheet of material. Typically rows of shark's teeth are formed on a sheet of material in a pattern. The sheet of material can then be used to make an article of clothing, or can be used to make useful articles such as pillow cases, quilts, covers, etc.
The process of making shark's teeth requires that a series exacting measurements be made, and marked on a sheet of material. These marks are then used as a template to cut and tuck the material in the process of forming the shark's teeth. The whole process of making shark's teeth is demanding and requires a heavy investment of time and effort to create intricate patterns.
Prior to the development of the present invention it was necessary to use a ruler or a measuring tape to make the measurements and marks on the material. A single wrong measurement could result in destruction of an intricate pattern, and the error is typically discovered only after many rows of the shark's teeth have already been formed. When such an error is made the material must be abandoned and the whole process must begin again.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to simplify the process of marking a sheet of material in the process of making shark's teeth. Use of the template of the present invention eliminates measuring errors and greatly speeds up the marking process since no individual measurements must be made. In addition, the present invention allows the user to create even, consistent shark's teeth since the measurements are exact.
These and many other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.